Young Shadowhunter Love
by Lesa-Newt
Summary: This story is a oneshot to see if people like the idea of this couple. Max Lightwood and Livvy Blackthorn. Please read and review to let me know if you like it.


**Hey guys. Allow me to introduce my self since this is my first story for the Mortal Instruments. I'm Lesanewt. I am a fangirl for a lot of series (check that out on my profile.) I was reading Lady Midnight and I was thinking about how Livvy and Ty would be the same age as Max Lightwood if he lived. Then, I thought wouldn't Max and Livvy be the cutest couple ever. They were both kind of nerdy. Max loves comics and Livvy loves computers. In this story Livvy took a visit to the New York Institute with Helen. In this story Max isn't dead and Helen & Mark live with the rest of the Blackthorns (Because it's just too sad not to have it that way.)**

Livvy's POV

I walk around the Institute to go exploring while Helen talks with Clary. I hear noise in the training room. I go in and see a boy about my age. Dark brown hair, grey eyes, glasses. I watch as he throws a knife and misses.

"Hey," I say.

He turns and looks at me. "Oh Hey, I didn't know anyone was watching."

"Don't worry," I say. "I just got here."

"You're one of the Blackthorns," He says walking over to me. "Livia Blackthorn."

"Yes, I assume you've hear of me before then?"

"Yes, but your name is on your necklace and you ring is a blackthorn ring." He says.

"You must be Maxwell Lightwood," I say.

"Yup, how did you know that?" Max says.

"Your ring is a Lightwood ring and you look too young to be Alec and you're not a girl so you can't be Izzy." I say.

We both laugh for a minute.

"Call me Max," Max says. He reaches out his hand.

"Call me Livvy," I say and shakes his hand. "Want to know a tip with knife throwing?"

"Sure," Max says. "I'm not too good at it. I'd rather read some more comic books."

I take the knife from his hand and walk over to the target. "The thing is not to think about it when you're throwing." I look at the target, clear my head then throw it. It hits the center.

Max stands and looks at the target. He closes his eyes and when he opens them he sends the knife flying and it lands a couple inches from the center.

"See, that was better." I clap my hands.

"Thanks Livia.. I mean Livvy." Max says. "So what weapon are you good at using?"

"I love my saber. I left it back in L.A." I say. "I can use a seraph blade pretty good too."

"Nice," Max says. "I want to learn how to use the bow like Alec does."

"Then ask him to teach you," I suggest.

"He might be too busy with Magnus, Max, and Rafael." Max says.

"If you ask him he might make time for you. You're his little brother."

"You're probably right," Max says. "I'm going to try to call him. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here," I say.

I look around and look at their training room. It's nice but I like the one in L.A. better. I pick up one of the swords. I swing it around and practice with it.

"Oh wow," A voice says. "That's pretty good for a person your age."

I turn and see Jace Herondale. "Hi," I say. "I'm Livvy."

"Yeah," Jace says. "I know, you have the blackthorn eyes. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah," I say.

"You were right Livvy," Max says walking back in. "I called Alec and he said he would teach me tomorrow."

"You know Alec was here an hour ago, right?" Jace says.

"He was?" Max asks.

"Yeah," Jace says.

"He didn't mention that in the call," Max says. "I'll see him tomorrow anyway."

"I have to go find Simon," Jace says. "I left him somewhere but I can't remember where."

We watch him leave.

"I better go see when Helen want's to leave tomorrow." I say.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Max asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Well, since it's your last night here. Would you like to go see a movie with me?" Max asks.

"Like on a date?" I ask.

"No," Max says. His face turns slightly red. "Would like it to be a date?"

"Sure," I say. "It will be fun. I should probably let my sister know so she doesn't freak out."

"Yeah," Max says. "I should probably let Izzy, Jace, or Clary know. They are in charge of me until my parents get back from Idris."

Max leaves and I go to find my sister. I find her in the guest room where she is staying.

"Hey Helen," I say.

"Hey Livs," Helen says. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been exploring the Institute," I say. "I met someone and I was wondering if I could go on a date with them."

Helen looks at me for a minute. "You met Max Lightwood didn't you?"

"Yeah," I say. "How did you know?"

"He's the only one at the institute at your age right now," Helen says. "I just assumed."

"So the answer is yes?" I ask.

"Yes," Helen says. "I have to call and Make sure Mark and Jules have everything under control."

"Okay," I go over and hug Helen. "Thanks Helen."

"You're welcome Livvy," Helen says. "Have fun!"

I turn around and go to my room. I change into a flower dress and leather jacket and sandals. I grab my stele and a couple of weapons just in case of demon attacks. I go back down and meet Max in the main room.

"Hey Livvy," Max says and pushes up his glasses a little bit. "You look pretty."

"Thanks," I say. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Max says. "Let's go."

Max holds out his arm and I lock my arm with his. We walk out the door and then Max and I get on the bus. When we sit there I see a lot of boys our age looking at us and then laughing. They point at Max and at me. I look at Max. I reach over and hold his hand. Max looks up at me and smiles. I look over at the boys. The all just stopped laughing and were looking at Max and I holding hands. One looks at me and I glare at him until he looks away. The bus stops and we get off. Max leads me to the theatre and we go in. Max buys the tickets. We go over and just get some candy and pop because we don't feel like eating too much. We sit in our seats and wait for the movie to start.

**After the Movie**

Max and I decide to walk back to the Institute. We agreed that the bus was to full of people. We walk together holding hands. While were walking it starts to rain. We run and take cover in the entrance of a building. Eventually we decide to continue running. We both apply speed runes and start running faster. We eventually get to the steps of the institute and go in. I take my jacket off.

"Well, I'm all wet now." I say. "That was fun."

"Going to the movie or running in the rain?" Max asks.

"The movie," I say.

"Yeah," Max says. "I had a great time. Oh and thanks for helping me earlier."

"You're welcome," I say. "I should probably get ready for be home tomorrow with Helen."

"Maybe I can talk my family or siblings to take me over there for a visit sometime. Then you can show me the places you like to hang out in LA," Max says.

"Yeah," I say. "That would be fun."

"Well, I'll let you go now." Max says. "Goodnight Livvy."

"Goodnight Max," I say.

Max's leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. We pull away and smile. We both head upstairs and go our separate ways. I go to my room and then I get ready for bed and go to sleep.

 **There's a short little one shot. If you liked it favorite it and send a review and tell me if this a couple I should keep writing for or if you think they are cute. I might write more if people like this couple.**


End file.
